


Laura Palmer

by Goldentrio15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Jace Heronalde, jace wayland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldentrio15/pseuds/Goldentrio15
Summary: Tiny drabble about Jace waiting before the action starts on a hunt.





	

Jace felt like his senses had been dialled up to eleven. He could hear every scrape of his boots on the rough concrete floor, every creak of his jacket, every drip of the leaky tap in the next room. He was hyper-conscious of his breathing, the air easing in and out of his lungs and over the back of his throat. His fingers flexed almost unconsciously on the hilt of the seraph blade in his left hand.  
This was his favourite part of any hunt, the moment just before he struck, when adrenaline was pumping through his blood, sharpening his thoughts and lighting up the world in neon. When his heart was just beginning to beat faster. When he felt the first, familiar edge of fear trailing sharp along his skin, just enough to make him feel more alive than ever.  
This was the only time Jace ever truly felt alive, and it was the only time he ever felt as though he knew who he was. Names didn’t matter to demons. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know whether his name was Morgenstern or Herondale or Lightwood, it didn’t matter that he didn’t know whether he was truly a Shadowhunter or something different, unnatural. Nothing mattered on a hunt except the burn of exertion, the sting of injury, the ache in his lungs, the pounding of his heart, the whirling tip of the blade.  
Jace crouched there by the door, feeling the anticipation build, focussing on keeping his breathing even. _In, out, in, out. Slowly, Jace. Focus on your breath and forget about everything else. Wait for Alec’s signal._ The night wrapped around him like a tangible thing, darkness draped over his body. It didn’t feel bad, but it wasn’t comforting, either. It felt like kissing Clary, fantastic and dangerous and addictive. Like hunting. He closed his eyes.  
_In._  
_Out._  
_In._  
_Out._  
_In._  
His comm crackled. “Got it. You’re up, Jace.”  
His eyes snapped open, and Jace smiled the way an angel might smile just before it struck, terrible and beautiful. The blade in his hand seemed to sing as he rose soundlessly.  
_Out._

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote ages ago while listening to Laura Palmer by Bastille. I know the Shadowhunters in the books don't use comms, but after seeing the high-tech Institute in the TV show it's not that great a leap to imagine they do in that universe, so I'm running with it.


End file.
